From the Ashes
by Evil4Dummies
Summary: Teaser: It intrigued her, this new found strength and will she had and at the whispers of the fury inside her skin she decided to ignore the curiosity that burned nearly as bright.
1. CH1: Fury- The Beast that Knows No End

**From the Ashes**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Starring: Dark!Hermione

**Teaser**: _It intrigued her, this new found strength and will she had and at the whispers of the fury inside her skin she decided to ignore the curiosity that burned nearly as bright._

**AN::** Yes yes, I'm staring another story to add to the rest of my rather infuriatingly unfinished works but to be honest these stories just come up from out of no where and bite me. They are beginnings that need to be told to hopefully inspire others to write more and not just myself. I hope that by writing these silly little snippets down and out in the public perhaps I can help give birth to a whole new writer or even a fan of what I find myself enjoying. Its all about spreading the joy and fascination that these worlds give us and hopefully that alone will see to it no one demands my head on a spike for how off course my writing seems to get.

Now then; blah blah blah don't own Potter-verse or any lyrics from In This Moment (damn they are a good band!) but my own imagination and that is a dark and dirty place if I do say so myself. If I could by Potter rights I would and branch off into alter worlds that all start from a time distortion in third year. Because, come on, who gives a 14 year old such a powerful piece of magic? Seriously? I'm 25 and I would abuse the shit out of that thing for incredibly stupid stuff just because I could or because I wanted to see what I could get away with.

FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-Ft A-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA

**From the Ashes****  
Chapter 1: Fury; The Beast that Knows No End **

**Influence (In This Moment - From the Ashes)  
**_I have nothing to fear_  
_I have nothing to say_  
_You have nothing to take this from me_  
_Years of screaming in pain_  
_Years of anger and rage_  
_I will not be your slave_

Devastation poured off Hermione in waves as the girl come young woman watched as Bellatrix neatly sliced through her lover's neck with a jaunty smile and a wink. The action causing the brunette to go completely silent even at the last small smile of comfort was forever frozen on Fleur's lips. Anger so deep and buried burned brightly as it clawed its way out and up from the mental box she had shut it away it; causing an alarming amount of magical backlash to play over the area surrounding her. Eyes so dark they appeared black rose from the statuesque face of her now deceased lover to lay upon Bellatrix with enough force to make the mad woman physically stagger back in true fear.

Words of damnation, defilation and mocking held no standing to the gaze that promised a slow and painful death as their owner stood slowly as though the brunette was a puppet being pulled up by strings. With a wave of her hand the magic suppressors shattered and fell to the ground causing her tormentor to pause in shock before a dark wave slammed into her and proceeded to shatter the self-proclaimed 'pure witch' into nothing more than a broken doll. At the sight of Bellatrix, broken and bleeding on the ground Hermione smiled as her fury sung its victory before screaming to be fed again as her black eyes fell to rest on Fleur's body. It would not rest, it would not halt and it would not listen to excuses falling from the traitors lips… all it wanted was to feed and feed she would.

Carefully stepping to Fleur's body the demon once known as Hermione "Smartest Witch of Her Age" Granger, let her magic flow over the woman to shrink and flatten her into that of a card. Kneeling, she picked it up and felt the fury recede a little so that she could fully look upon the image of her lover with a soft smile. "I will break this world apart for you; my love, my life." Lightly tipping her head slightly so that the cards edge gently rested upon her skin she sighed before standing and slipping the card to her pocket as her eyes darkened once again falling to the fiery fury that sung proud in her veins. "I will burn this world and everything in it." She promised as she looked to the broken form of Bellatrix, a sly smile slipping over her lips as she lifted a hand and sent the bitch to hell with her own form of vengeance. "Starting. With. You."

Watching in morbid fascination at the burning witch, Hermione's attention was soon stolen by another person deserving the same hell designed fate. "You're alive?" She watched in amusement at the goggled look she received from Draco's father before revulsion oozed over her skin at the weird images that floated through her mind as she caught his eyes. The beast in her skin howled at the injustice and abuse she saw in what she assumed to be the man's mind before he snapped her from her thought and his. "Well no matter." He huffed in that arrogant way that always set her teeth on edge. "Seems…ugh, by Morgana! What is that?!" The alarm at seeing the still fiery corpse of Bellatrix gave her the edge she was quite happy to take as she spoke quietly, the steel in her voice enough to set the blonde prick on the defense. "You…in a moment."

Seeing the coward rise to the top, she bordly watched at the bleach blonde ponce tried to retreat from the room only to fall prey to a nearly solid wall. "Ah, seems having all that 'pure' blood does nothing for the brain." A wicked smirk played at Hermione's lips as she edged closer to the man, enjoying the faint look of fear in his eyes even as he tried to simultaneously talk himself up, insult her and play nice. However much she began to enjoy the chatter, with a twitch of her pointer finger she spoke sharply. "Quiet." And was incredibly interested in how her magic responded as it shot out and shaped itself over the elder Malfoy's lips to sew them closed.

Curiosity perked up inside her at the pained look on the man's face. "Oh I'm sorry… is the fact you are forced not to speak so painful?" She taunted even as his wand came out and pointed in her direction. In hindsight, the presence of that wand should have scared her after all the wielder of it was known in dueling arenas as being as creative as he was deadly. But at the moment she felt no fear from the chunk of wood sticking in her face and holding her inside this cell of a room, a room she fully intended to leave so that she could start reaping her vengeance.

"I apologize for cutting this short, but I have places to go…people to kill and you Sir are in my way." Smiling with a hint of malicious intent, Hermione barely took a step before a violent purple light left the man's wand and hit her. Confusion crossed both her face and that of the elder Malfoy as the spell seemed to have no effect. "Interesting." She spoke with a puzzled undertone before throwing her hand out and watching as a similar purple light left it and neatly carved out a baseball sized hole where his stomach was. It was with a morbid sense of curiosity that lead the brunette to walk over and kick the fallen man over so she could see the damage his own spell had done. "Quite curious." She mumbled to silent air as a soft beckoning voice reminded her of the task at hand. "Ah yes, I should get going. So many people to send to Death and Hell." She sighed even as her eyes swirled back to black as she continued. "So little time." Passing the blonde prick that had spawned Draco; she half-heartedly set him alight with a flick of her wrist.


	2. Ch2: Power- The Hand that Feeds

**From the Ashes**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Starring: Dark!Hermione

**Teaser**: _It intrigued her, this new found strength and will she had and at the whispers of the fury inside her skin she decided to ignore the curiosity that burned nearly as bright._

**AN:: **Thank you to all that reviewed and don't worry too much about Fleur. Where there is a will there is a way and we all know Hermione is nothing if not will and passion oriented. I also apologize before hand for these short chapters but I'm trying to get in the groove of writing again which is also why they will only be coming out on a weekly basis. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter; to be honest I enjoy these reviews more then I probably should / call me a review whore.

Now then; blah blah blah don't own Potter-verse or any lyrics from In This Moment (damn they are a good band!) I do own my imagination and that is a dark and dirty place if I do say so myself. If I could by Potter rights I would and branch off into alter worlds that all start from a time distortion in third year. Because, come on, who gives a 14 year old such a powerful piece of magic? Seriously? I'm 25 and I would abuse the shit out of that thing for incredibly stupid stuff just because I could or because I wanted to see what I could get away with. Plus Hermione with Ron? I mean, sure he might be good to have around for fun but when it gets serious he bails...a lot.

FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-Ft A-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA

**From the Ashes****  
Chapter 2: Power; The Hand that Feeds**

**Influence (In This Moment - Beast Within)  
**_Endorphins start to swell now  
As I step up to my throne  
I feel the monster caged inside of me  
Screaming through my bones  
I wanna see you start to sweat now  
I wanna see you lose your minds  
I wanna feel you all from deep within  
Swayin' back and forth all night_

Power sung in her veins as she ridded the world of another tainted mortal that dared to claim humanity. Each flick, twist, jerk or any motioned she wished seemed to bring her another step closer to the power of fury. Its whispers becoming more distinguished, its plans bearing more weight in her decisions, its intelligence intermixing with her own and its guidance becoming something she desired heavily. By its advice she had yet to leave the manor she had once been called a prisoner in and instead had become the thing that even the so called 'Death Eaters' feared.

It amused her how they could be so scared of the thing in the dark but when they met her face-to-face they spent the majority of the time taunting her and her bloodline… well before they met with a hellish fate. She was also interested in why none of them had called for Tommy after a good fifteen of them had been found as barely anything more than a scorch mark on the ground. Instead by orders the House Elves had been sent to track, capture or even alert their Masters of the woman who had been dealing such fiery blows. Funny little beings, Elves. It was by a very interesting conversation with an elf named Ivory that Hermione came to find out that while the Masters could order them to do so, they always had the choice to intentionally misinterpret, creatively get around the orders or just plain ignore them. Having learned that, Hermione soon found out that while Ivory and a good share of elves shared her view not all elves felt such shaky loyalty to their masters.

Speaking of shaky loyalty, Hermione huffed as she thought on her two 'best friends'. It had been not one or two weeks but three since she and Fleur had been captured… well since she had been captured. A hot rush of anger caused her to double fry the newest death eating bastard as she remember how things had quickly added up to Fleur's death.

It had been a Friday and subsequently the day after she and her lover had met up once again by complete accident. Ronald had annoyed her once again with a crass remark about 'Muggles' and how they lived. Now normally she would have let the comment pass her by without so much as a blink, but for some reason the comment (she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was) had angered her to nearly attack the boy. But in a haste to bury the enjoyable image of strangling the life out of the insensitive prats body, she had up and left Harry to deal with Ron. Naturally she had done what she promised she wouldn't do and went into the town they were closest to, but since it was a promise she made to herself she was quite happy to break it.

Upon entering the town she was filled with this refreshing sense of spirit as she watched the people within it go about their lives as though darkness was not threatening the lands. It was simply beautiful watching children play in the streets, old women swapping stories at a café and a group of young men showing off as they played football. While watching two boys play a game of paper-scissor-rock, Hermione had bumped quite distractedly into a very incognito Fleur. Amusement and a sense of awe came over her as she took in the fine delicate features of her secret lover even as the woman looked to her in complete surprise. Eventually after talking the surprise had lessened and the situation became even more amusing when her reason for being there was because Bill had become an incessant annoyance over his mother blocking him at every turn to join the fight.

At one time the topic of Bill had been a sore one, but now after so long of getting used to him and the reason on why Fleur had married him, she now saw no threat in the way he thought over his and Fleur's relationship. She did feel a touch sorry for him, but after a few stories about his own illicit relationships she developed numbness at the topic.

Swapping stories to tell Fleur about her own adventure, she found her cheeks aflame at the scolding she got from the older woman once she found out that Hermione was still helping to find the last of Tommy's soul pieces. A funny thing always happened when Fleur stole a blush from her and like always the two soon found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms and losing the night.

The next day had brought a swift change to the playful demeaned they had held the evening before as a familiar owl took to invading their perfect bubble. A note seemingly from Bill had Fleur leaving with promises of another night together in the words of affectionate touches and longing looks of passion. A sense of dread had filed her as Fleur left the safety of her arms, but she hadn't listened to the cry of anguish it screamed and instead had chalked it up to wanting that fairy tale crap she pretended to dislike so much. If only she had listened to her gut she would have at least walked Fleur out of the hotel they had shacked up in and been kidnapped too…but she had failed her beloved.

Fleur had been kidnapped right in front of her eyes as she looked outside to watch her lover leave, giving in slightly to quiet the feeling of dread. Statue of Security be damned, without thought Hermione had apparated to the spot Fleur had been to try and grab hold of the left over magicks. Fortunately for her she had paid attention in school and to the feel of other peoples magicks and as luck smiled upon her she recognized this one quite well. It was a Ravenclaw, her grade that she had studied with on occasions and the thought added more fuel to the steady bonfire that she locked down tight. It wouldn't due to lose her head, nothing good ever came out of recklessly running into danger…unless you counted more danger and a trip to the schools hospital as good.

Instead of running in like a reckless lion, she had tracked down a disappointed Harry and a sullen Ron to tell them what she had seen. At first Ron seemed to hesitate at the thought of going after his brother's wife but with convincing from Harry and Hermione he soon caved. Three days passed as they tracked down and finally caught the little bastard that had taken Fleur from her and after distracting the ever noble Harry and the equally hypocritical Ron, she soon had her answer of where to look. Telling her companions, while leaving out the details of how she came into the information, Hermione soon had Harry working with her on a plan.

In hindsight she really should have been less trusting on information given by someone she's left nearly dead. The location was, as always, a trap that sprung up around them leaving only her trapped as the boys managed to flee with a promise to retrieve her. Anger burned brightly in her eyes at the memory and as luck would have it another death eater crossed her path, with no hesitation or foreplay she sent the member of Tommy's little cult straight to hell with her wrath. She mentally chalked that up as number sixteen and sneered at the mental scorecard. In just five days she had managed to bring down more cultists then the Order of the Peacock had in two years. Walking with the gait of a stalking predator, Hermione let her mind fall to her second 'favorite' subject.


	3. Ch3: Belief - The Deadly Twin of Faith

**From the Ashes**

A Harry Potter Fanfiction

Starring: Dark!Hermione

**Teaser**: _It intrigued her, this new found strength and will she had and at the whispers of the fury inside her skin she decided to ignore the curiosity that burned nearly as bright._

**AN:: **Thank you to all that reviewed and again don't worry too much about Fleur. Yes she may be dead now...but in a world full of magic how long do you think you can keep a hot girl down? Also again I apologize for these short chapters, I'm still trying to get in to the writing spirit. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first and second chapter; I love reviews!

**Now then**; Don't own Potter-verse (love the sand box though) or any lyrics from Garbage. All I own is a 7 year old laptop and a needy old cat. If I could by Potter rights Harry would be less clueless and Hermione would roll her eyes, step up and just take over the whole damn thing. Because if we're being honest Harry is incredibly naive and really really dumb.

FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-Ft A-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA

**From the Ashes  
Chapter 3: Belief; The Deadly Brother of Faith**

**Influence (Garbage - Stupid Girl)**

_Don't believe in fear_  
_Don't believe in faith_  
_Don't believe in anything_  
_That you can't break_

_What drives you on_  
_Can drive you mad_  
_A million lies to sell yourself_  
_Is all you ever had_

Hermione had always been accused of being a noble little solider of the light, one who would fall over herself to please the grand and good Dumbledore; so little people actually knew. Yes she had thought him wise and powerful when she had started down this seemingly beautiful road of gold but the longer she was on the road to see the great and powerful wizard, the more she began to suspect the road was painted dirt and the wizard was nothing more than a man behind a curtain. Sure it hurt at first to realize that the road indeed was painted but to be honest she was less shocked by the fact the man behind the legend was nothing more than a senile old bastard whose greatest ambition was fucking his flock over and over again just because he could.

It grated at her sense of worth when she had cleared her mind enough to see the reality behind the curtain and made her question why this world was worth saving. Between Harry seeming to be the center of this damn universe and the questionable morality of the world as a whole, she honestly didn't expect much to come out of killing ol' Tommy boy; especially if Dumbledore legend lived to see it. Yes the man was dead but his legend would be used to twist and distort this whole war into some sort of sham… that would only gain credence when Tommy's true parentage came to be public knowledge. Stopping short at the thought, Hermione's frown sunk deeper into a scowl as the fallout from that knowledge promised even more death and destruction. It would in a way unit those that had stayed neutral in the war and cause the left over Death Eaters to have something to rally behind. Though she was sure they'd change their name and select a new leader.

A smirk stole her lips at the memory of lighting Malfoy on fire; he of course would be unavailable as would Bellatrix… as would her husband and his brother. Chuckles left the fury burdened woman as she remembered the twin horrified looks of shock that a 'Mudblood' could so casually call upon a power so great as to absorb their spells. To her ever growing amusement, she soon found many new and creative spells to use on people when she threw them right back; so kind of them to volunteer to be target dummies. Blinking at the scattered attention span she seemed to have developed, she nearly missed the angry elf four feet from her chanting obscenities once it spotted her.

Confusion lit her eyes at the rather creative insults coming from the being before she tilted her head and laid her black swirled eyes upon it. "While I usually pity and abhor the great loss to society your kind could make, I will not stand for such foul words of my fallen to be uttered in my presence." Her tone turned icy and caused the creature to stare at her, unsure what to make of Hermione's statement. "Apologize for your insult to the dead and leave me… I will not ask twice." A soft hiss broke through at the last bit of her command, catching the elf's attention and causing it to back up in fright. Waiting silently as her fury rose once again begging like a loyal dog to play, Hermione scowled when no apology came forth. "Have it your way." She snarled and whipped her hand out catching the elf off guard when it saw that woman had no wand. The small hesitant move cost him as he soon was spitting out an endless stream of soap as Hermione smirked and chuckled. "I told you, I would not ask again." Laughing as the being struggled with the unpleasant taste of soap and the rabid looking foam on his face, she flicked her fingers to cleanse the elf's mouth with a jet of water before taking up her icy stance again. "That was a warning." She whispered as her lips twitched with mirth that she was trying to hide.

Stance tilted so she seemed to tower over the crud creature, Hermione only gave a sigh as the elf puffed up for its last hurrah and spit one more insult towards her. It seemed such a shame to punish the little being for its Masters hateful influence but as she thought more on the topic she realized just how much that influence had depraved her world and with a glance to the elf's eyes she understood now that this world really wasn't worth saving. With that revelation she held no reaction as the elf left out a high pitched scream as it shrank and twisted into its new form; a sheep.

An odd sense of off irony caused the brunette to stand and stare at the new symbol that gave new light to her mission. This world was full of sheep, sheep that were taught by those they should trust and as such gained the same jaded look on life. It was depressing and incredibly frustrating, but it was also the truth. As she left the new bleating sheep behind a small smile crossed her face as another Death Eater came in response to the noise. "And here I was thinking I wouldn't get another shot." She teased to a confused recruit before the boy soon found himself wooly and about a fourth of his height. "Funny, I wonder if it's reversible." Cocking her head at the new distraction, Hermione was once again brought back to her mission when the voice of her fury whispered softly that it was time. A frown crossed her pale face as she tried to figure out what the meaning behind the voice was, only to have it answered by the oddest of people. "Hermione?"

"Hermione?" There it was, her name being repeated again by a soft voice that held a tremor of a whisper and it was by that tremor Hermione turned to face the person who had uttered her name. Short, blonde, blue and smelling like an orchard and rainfall; Luna Lovegood had found her. In an attempt to try act normal Hermione cracked a smile to the disheveled girl but even without the new powers pulsing through her veins she could see the younger girl wasn't buying it. "You've changed." Came the whispered realization as they stared each other down, Hermione flexing her hands as the sounds of shouting and spell fire soon caught her ear before her own words hung darkly in the air. "We've all changed."

FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-Ft A-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA-FtA

**Added Note**: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Ch4: Desperation- The Lie I Lead

**Previously on From the Ashes:**

"You've changed." Came the whispered realization as they stared each other down, Hermione flexing her hands as the sounds of shouting and spell fire soon caught her ear before her own words hung darkly in the air. **"We've all changed."**

**Disclamer**; Don't own Potter-verse (love the sand box though) or any lyrics from Sick Puppies. All I own is a 7 year old laptop and a needy old cat. If I could by Potter rights Luna would have played a much bigger part then she did. (hint hint)

**~ And Now ~**

**Chapter 4: Desperation- The Lie I Lead **

**Influence (Sick Puppies – So What I Lied)**

_I did my best to try and be  
A mirror of society  
But we both know the mirror's cracked  
And everybody's in the act  
Faking what they cannot feel  
Hoping they can make it real  
Reality is killing me_

It had been a while since she'd really heard her own voice and allowed it to sink in and as those three words fell between them, she could feel the shift in her character coming to a completion. Her magic sung louder than it ever had and from the look on Luna's face she could see that the younger girl had noted the shift as well. A shout broke them from their stare down as the grime streaked face of Harry Potter quickly came up behind Luna and stopped short as his eyes landed upon Hermione and for the first time in the young woman's life she really felt that her friend could actually see what she had hidden from the world. "So nice of you to show up." She stated airily as she looked to the rest of her 'rescue' group before her gaze fell upon her confused friend. "You really shouldn't be here Harry." Hermione continued as she watched the boy's brows furrow in confusion at her words then change as he seemed to puff up about to give some stupidly heroic speech, only to deflate when she held up her hand to stop or at least stall his blithering idiocy. "Don't try and pacify me with words of the savior, because frankly I don't care to hear them."

Her tone sharpened as Harry continued to stare at her like she was some sort of confusing puzzle or better yet his Potions homework… ahhh yes, there it was the tilt of his head like an utterly confused, yet deeply saddened dog. "You need to leave me… and them." She smiled darkly as the sight of an on-coming death eater brought about the mewl of her magic to be released, her fingers practically coming to life as sparks danced over them. "To our shared fate." Her teeth flashed bright white in the low light as her face twisted and brought about a look of horror on Harry's face before the boy stepped forward to try and beg her to find her senses. "Hermione, what are you talking about? Of course I came for you, I promised I would… we're mates remember?" Scoffing at his pleading tone the fury howled with rage at his words before she bit back with her own remark. "Three weeks Potter, you knew where we were for three weeks and not one person of the Order did anything for us as we suffered broken and bleeding on the cold hard ground. All we had at night was each other and the hope that out 'friends' would come for us. But even that didn't last long when they separated and secluded us to the dark."

Eyes swirling to black from the ambers that her 'friend' had seen from their previous life, Hermione scowled as Luna seemed to shiver at the ambient magic she was giving off at the little tweak in appearance before a familiar face tried to entrap the death eater who dared to enter her space. Stepping forward with the intent to ignore Harry and the small pit of guilt that came from scaring Luna of all people, Hermione gave a feral growl as the 'chosen-idiot-who-couldn't-mind-his-own-damn-busin ess' stepped into her path as excuses fell from his lips to slid off deaf ears as her magic begged to be released. "Harry…" She interrupted the boy as he begged for her to see this mess from his side. "Let me make this plain enough for even a self-centered dimwitted boy as you." She turned her head and met his shocked green gaze with her own onyx one. "I do not need nor want your help and if you don't move Right. Now. I will see to it you find yourself acquainted with the stonework that lines this hallway."

Eyes as black as night watched in satisfaction as her former friend slowly seemed to understand some of her anger, but as soon as she thought him to gather it, he changed course and dared to lay his hand upon her. A hiss of anger left her lips as she caught his glare head on, both eyes clashing in a battle of wills once Harry spoke again. "What's wrong with you, you're not yourself?" His words felt dull against her ears as a sneer crept over her lips before the contact to her arm was shaken off and reversed so that her hand slid to press against his throat. "Do not pretend to know me Potter." She spoke evenly even as the magic around her crackled and begged to be released. "You won't hurt me." Harry replied as he watched her carefully, his green eyes so foolishly trusting as he all but gave her the room to strike and kill him. "Whatever has happened we'll fix, together." His voice trembled slightly as her grip tightened at how false his words were. Leaning in close, careful to keep an eye on his wand as she did so, Hermione whispered hotly against his ear venom dripping from every syllable. "Can you bring back the dead Potter? Can you rewind time and bring my Fleur back to me?"

Harry's face fell to pure white at her questions, the full meaning of what the Orders tardiness had cost them. From sorrowed shock came confusion as the words no doubt made their way around his mind causing him to pause. It was clear to Hermione that Harry was still as naïve and blockheaded as usual when he took more than a few moments to ponder over her words, most likely puzzled by her almost possessive growl at her beloved's name. "Hermione I-."Shoving the black haired boy back she leveled her gaze at him and shook her head in mock disappointment. "I thought not." A flick of her wrist sent Harry further back as the whispers of fury began to sing at the mere thought of drawing the idiots blood, perhaps painting the halls red with it. Prophecy or not she would have her revenge on the 'idiot-to-dumb-to-die' and then she would take her pound of flesh from Tom before burning this world in a Hellish flash fire to cleanse it of its past transgressions. Oh yes, hate welled up within her filling the space her French heart had filled, she would watch as it quaked and buckled under the pressure of her wrath before falling to fire.

So caught in the moment and the desperate need to share her pain, the now fully integrated dark witch gave no indication of notice as a pale hand shot out to press lightly against her temple. The screams of the fury in her veins slowly dwindling as the world around her began to fade away. The black nothingness accompanied by a soft musical lithe that rang around her foggy head. "I'm sorry Hermione Granger."


End file.
